Demonic Love?
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Anastasia is a mentally worn out teenager living in the small town of Hollow Wood. Both parents are dead and she's on her own. As for the rest of her family...well, she's never met anyone but 2 of her grandparents. But when Anastasia meets a mysterious boy in the cemetary...things take a turn for the better. Or is it worse?


Before now, the cemetery always seemed peaceful. Even with the scent of death in the air. Now filled with noisy ravens and the air of an oncoming storm, it seemed slightly alien to me. Perched on top of one of the mausoleums, I watched the ravens flit from grave to grave as if paying their respects to the dead. I laughed at the thought. Ravens were such beautiful, mysterious creatures that they needn't be paying their respects to those long gone from this earth. But then again I am only 17, what would I know about life and death? Actually, I know a lot. My mother died in a car accident on my 12th birthday. My father and I were both in the car then… and when they pulled me out of the wreck, the bloody mess that I was, they said that I was smiling as if nothing bad had happened. My father, however, committed suicide a few months later. And I was the one who found him; wrists and neck slit, red raindrops of blood splattered on the white bathroom tile. Creating puddles around him. Since then I've been living in the orphanage. It's not all bad though; the food is decent and the rooms are, well roomy. All that really matters anymore is that I have a place to stay. And it's not like I have family I can stay with. All the rest of my family…well, I don't know exactly. My parents didn't let me see anyone else in our family but my grandparents, and there in a nursing home. Whenever I asked about it they would just say that they didn't get along or something. I didn't mind it much though. To me, all I needed was myself because everyone I got close to was ripped away from me. As I thought back to the good old days, I was interrupted by the sound of whispering. From where I sat on my favorite mausoleum I could see everywhere in the cemetery, but I didn't see anyone other than the raven's and I. _Probably just the wind or something_, I said to myself as I took one last look around. That's when something caught my eye; it was a flash of movement. I kept my eyes focused on the movement and gasped when I saw what the movement belonged to. Standing enveloped by the tree line was a boy. Well, more like a man. He was tall and his ebony hair shimmered as if dusted with glitter like that vampire in that movie…oh, yeah! Edward Cullen! That was the sparkly vamp's name! The man just stood there, staring at the ground as if there were a dead animal at his feet. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight as I stared, at his dark clothing and pale, silvery skin. Something told me to run, but I was stuck in place by his beauty. And then his eyes met mine. He looked up so quickly that his head was a blur until he was staring directly at me with his icy blue eyes. It sent a shiver up my spine and a shock straight to my core. He mouthed some words I couldn't hear, but by reading his lips I could slightly make it out. _Anna_. But why would he say my name when I don't even know him? Wait a minute, Anna. Think. A stranger knows your name! In the movies you're supposed to run! I listened to my conscience and figured it was thinking logically, as I pushed myself to my feet and hopped down from the mausoleum, my feet hitting the grass with a soft thump.

"Hello Anna." said a melodious voice in front of me. I looked up and there he was. All ebony hair, shockingly clear blue eyes, tall, muscular and beautifully pale complexion. I stumbled backwards, startled, and was about to fall when and icy cold grip seized my arm. I let out a small gasp as he pulled me to my feet, his hand lingering on my forearm. I shivered and yanked my arm from his grasp, feeling a strange tingle run up my arm.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring at him slightly. He chuckled amusedly and looked back at me, meeting my glare.

"The names Jayy, but enough inquiring about me. How are you, Anna?" he said, smirking as he said my name. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"How do you know my name?"

"Where I come from, your family is very famous." He said.

"My family is dead." I grunted. He looked at me and sighed. It was a beautiful sound.

"James and Suzanna never told you, did they?" he asked. I froze. Not only did he know my name, but he knew my parents as well. Everyone around me knew not to bring up my parents. Everyone except this guy.

"I guess nobody told you, but they've been dead a long time." I hissed, turning around and stalking towards the entrance gates to the cemetery. As I was about to cross through the gates he materialized in front of me. Again. _This guy doesn't know when to quit does he? _

"Get out of my way." I demanded my fists clenched.

"I'm not done talking to you, Anastasia." He chuckled. My eyes widened. Nobody called me 'Anastasia' but my mother. Nobody was allowed to, nobody but her. I looked up at him, fists clenched so hard I could feel my knuckles turning white.

"Do NOT, call me that. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" I screamed in frustration, my fist swinging out at his 'pretty boy' face. Something closed around my hand gently but firmly, stopping my fist from ruining his pretty boy-punk ass face.

"I'm sorry, Anna." He said, as I felt a shock like a million volts of electricity course through me. I fell to the ground as he let go of my fist, and my vision became hazy. As I lay there, stunned and in pain, I saw a look cross over his face. Was it sadness? Sorrow? I don't know. I didn't know when the pain would end, but as my eyes closed, I thought I heard people screaming my name. _Anna! Anna!_ They said. I couldn't answer, couldn't do anything but feel as I welcomed the darkness that consumed me.


End file.
